These Things Happen
by Tsuneni Gintama
Summary: The summary is in the story, but, in a nutshell, let's just say that it was Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi when they were kids under Shouyou, and once a week they do tasks to help people, even though in the real thing, that's not really happening. Beware of the out-of-character-ness. Rated T just in case (I decide to add some 'language' in it). Oh yes, no pairings, sorry about that.


**Title: These Things Happen  
Chapter Title: What a Paper Says Can Ruin a Moment of Your Life  
Summary: Kintoki, Zura and Bakasugi are grouped and given a random 'mission' (which was when the three were a lot younger).  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. Well, other than this story. You should know who the characters belong to.  
Characters: An OOC Gintoki Sakata, an OOC Katsura Kotaro, an OOC Takasugi Shinsuke and a very, very OOC Yoshida Shouyou (will be referred to as 'Shouyou-sensei')  
Rating: T, just in case.**

* * *

A carton of strawberry milk. No wait, maybe a parfait. Or maybe a bowl of red-bean rice. Or maybe all of them. Gintoki was dreaming again. Yup, dreaming that he was eating parfaits and red-bean stuff, drinking lots of strawberry milk… thinking it will get him out of the torture of not having to eat any of them for three more hours, even though the effect was the opposite.

He ended up dozing off.

And then he was woken by one (extremely painful) kick (or maybe stepped on) in the balls by Katsura.

"Gintoki, when you lie down, drool and snore like that, everyone knows you're sleeping," Katsura sighed.

Katsura put his foot away from Gintoki's groin, Gintoki clutched his crotch and winced in pain, Takasugi was ignoring everything, the other people in the room was giggling and laughing, and Shouyou-sensei was holding a book and staring at everyone with an emotionless look.

"Hey," Shouyou-sensei looked up, closed his book and continued, "Since you're now awake, Gintoki, I can now tell everyone what they're supposed to do today."

Shouyou-sensei picked up a box with a hole on top and a clipboard with a paper clipped on it. "You guys will be grouped in three - no choosing, and- argh, I'll just write it down on the board for you (_I'm too lazy to say it, anyway_)," he wrote some words quickly but neatly on the board.

_ 1. I will read out your names and group.  
2. In threes, decide the leader of your group.  
3. The chosen leaders will come up and take a slip of paper from the box  
4. The slip of paper will contain your 'mission' (actually, your task for today)_

"Damn, I should've written 'write out your names', not 'read out your names'…" Shouyou-sensei muttered. "Well, anyway, what's done is done…"

Shouyou-sensei twirled around elegantly (for some reason) and read out some names, looking at the paper on the clipboard that he was holding at that moment. "Group 1…"

After all that, some people were happy, some were disappointed, and some just didn't care.

Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi were chosen to be in Group 7.

Everyone gathered in their groups at one of their members table. Gintoki and Katsura went to Takasugi's table because Takasugi seemed like he wasn't going to move.

…

…

…

Katsura cleared his throat. "Um… shouldn't we be choosing the leader now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gintoki agreed.

Takasugi said nothing.

Gintoki felt that he really, really, really, really needed something sweet to eat. Katsura, well, looked like he was thinking about something. Takasugi said nothing.

Katsura pointed at Gintoki.

Gintoki looked at him at surprise. "What?"

"I pick you," Katsura said.

"Pick me for what? Shooting myself with a rifle?"

"What do you think?" Takasugi looked at Gintoki. "… Although it could be cool to see you doing that."

"Shut up! Ugh, anyway," Gintoki turned to Katsura. "You picked me to be the leader right?"

Katsura nodded, "Well, any objections?"

Gintoki picked his nose. Takasugi said nothing.

Katsura sighed. "Okay, Gintoki, you go."

Gintoki blinked. "Go where?"

Katsura sighed again. "Get the paper from the box, obviously. You're already picked to be the leader. Anyway, Takasugi won't move."

"That's 'cos his butt is stuck to the chair."

"We sit on the floor, Gintoki, the floor. We don't use chairs," Katsura said with half-lidded eyes.

"And I don't think you have the time to even put any super glue of some sort on the floor, 'cause I'm not getting up," Takasugi added boredly.

"Okay, fine, I'll go, I'll go," Gintoki, annoyed that the two were 'ganging up on him', stood up. "Sheesh…"

Gintoki walked to the box and put his whole arm inside (yes, the box was big). He took out a folded piece of paper and went back to his seat.

"W-well, I wonder what we're gonna get," Gintoki said, a bit nervously, because he hoped it wasn't something ridiculous... like last time.. but let's no get started on that.

Gintoki and Katsura stared as Gintoki unfolded the piece, and both found out that Gintoki actually accidently took two slips instead of only one.

Kastura took one piece and Gintoki took the other. They looked at each other before folding the paper slowly.

Katsura looked at the result in his piece of paper with half-closed eyes, nodded (for some reason) and muttered, "food-tasting."

Gintoki, meanwhile, was still unfolding his piece of paper.

He was SHOCKU. (actually, 'shocked', but sometimes Japanese people say 'shock' when they are shocked in some animes.)

Babysitting.

Gintoki immediately folded the paper back. He remembered the, oh, so UNsweet memory of ALMOST GETTING KILLED BY RANDOM PSYCHOTIC BABIES THAT SUDDENLY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE.

"What's wrong, Gintoki?" Katsura asked with concern. "What's it say?"

"So it's either food-tasting or babysitting, huh," Takasugi said after getting a glimpse of the words in the paper Gintoki was holding.

"Okay, then," Katsura took the paper from Gintoki. "Since we are only allowed to choose by chance, here."

He folded put the piece he was holding before in Takasugi's hand while he put Gintoki's in the other hand. "Gintoki will pick the one which will be put inside the box."

Takasugi switched the papers a few times and (lazily) held out his fists.

Gintoki pointed at a random one.

Takasugi gave the folded piece that was chosen (by default) to Katsura (because he was too lazy to move) and Katsura put the piece in the box and went back to his seat.

Gintoki unfolded the 'unchosen' one.

Babysitting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Gintoki shouted dramtically before getting interrupted by Shouyou-sensei.

"Gintoki, don't be so loud. You're disturbing the others," Shouyou-sensei said.

"Sorry," Gintoki muttered.

"Eh… so thanks to you we're stuck like this…" Takasugi said.

"WEEEEELL! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN ASS-"

"Hmm? Gintoki? Did I just hear you _shout_?" Shouyou-sensei glared at him. "I'm reading, mind you."

"GEEHH. Sorry."

Shouyou-sensei didn't look up from his book. "May I ask what 'geehh' means?"

"Er….."

"On behalf of Gintoki, I apologise for him being such an '_ass_'," Katsura hoped that that would shut Gintoki up.

It did.

The room had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Okay, great, time to do tasks…" Shouyou-sensei should've said it more enthusiastically, but no one really cared.

Gintoki sighed.

"I guess one piece of paper can ruin a moment of your life…" Gintoki thought solemnly.

* * *

**Yay! End with one chapter! Finally! I started this last year (2012), but I didn't continue it for so many months! Oh well, thanks for reading! Please review about any mistake so I can improve on my fanfic! Well, other than the fact the characters are really out of character.**

**Love you! (In a friendly and thankful way)**

**(To make the page longer,**

**Thank**

**You**

**For**

**Reading**

**My**

**First**

**Fanfic!)**


End file.
